Snarf's Autobot Adventure
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Snarf gets thrown into the world of the Transformers from one of Vultureman's experiments. There he befriends the Autobots. They promised to help him get home. Snarf tells them about Third earth and the Thundercats. Meanwhile the Thundercats are trying to get Snarf back home. Can Snarf get back home while avoiding the Decepticons? G1 and Thundercats 1985.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Snarf was minding his own business unaware he was about to have the most incredible adventure of his life. "It's such a lovely day," Snarf said.

Vultureman finished putting something together. "There my inter-dimensional transporter is ready." Vultureman said.

"Good I have been waiting for sometime," Slithe said. "Now we can send those accursed Thundercats to another dimension for good." he said.

"But first I need to test it," Vultureman said. "Ah ha! Looks like that wretched Snarf is taking a stroll and I think he should be my test subject," he said.

"Then we better get going yes?" Slithe said.

The mutants took off to test their new machine. Snarf was enjoying the nice day when the mutants attacked. "Yikes!" Snarf said. "Lion-o help!" he shouted.

Lion-o and the Tygra heard. "It's Snarf, he's in trouble," Lion-o said.

"Then let's get moving," Tygra said.

They rushed to help Snarf.

Snarf was frightened. "Okay get ready to say good-bye to your home dimension furball," Vultureman said. Then blasted at Snarf who dodged.

"Help!" Snarf cried.

"Hang on Snarf we're coming," Lion-o said.

Slithe threw a net and Snarf got ensnared. "Help!" Snarf cried.

Lion-o and Tygra came up and heard Vultureman said: "Now let's do this," Vultureman said and hit the switch.

Lion-o and Tygra saw Snarf fall threw a portal and disappear. "Snarf no!" Lion-o said he felt a growl build up in his throat. "What did you mutants do?!" he said in angry voice.

"You will never see him again Lion-o he is in another dimension." Vultureman said.

Tygra used his whip to grab the device but it broke. "My device!" Vultureman said. "You will pay for this Thundercats!" he said.

"Back to castle Plun-darr!" Slithe said and the two mutants retreated.

"How are we going to bring Snarf back?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know, I will have to examine the machine's parts but I think I can bring him back as soon as I figure out where he went. Wherever he is," Tygra said.

Snarf was passed out in the net in the middle of the desert.

A car was driving through. "So got a date with Carly, Spike?" the car asked.

"I sure do Bumblebee and I am very excited." Spike said. "Hey what's that?" he said.

"I see it too, let's get a closer look," Bumblebee said. He pulled up and stopped and then Spike got out. "What is it Spike?" he asked.

Spike took a look. "It's some kind of cat like creature." Spike said. He saw Snarf breathe. "It's still alive and I think it's hurt, we better take it back to Autobot HQ." he said.

"I agree, maybe we can find out what it is and why it's here," Bumblebee said opening one of his doors.

Spike picked it up. "Man it's heavier than it looks," he said loading it in. "Okay now let's go," he said.

They drove back to Autobot HQ with Snarf. "Bumblebee, why are you and in such a hurry I thought you were taking Spike to his date with Carly?" a man asked.

"Dad we found something we don't know what it is but it needs help," Spike said.

"Yeah Sparkplug it is an interesting creature." Bumblebee said.

"What is going on?" a large robot asked.

"Optimus we found a strange creature who needs help." Spike said.

"What strange creature?' Optimus asked.

"It's in Bumblebee's back seat." Spike said and took Snarf out.

"What is it?' Sparkplug asked.

"That is a good question I have seen earth creatures before and this doesn't look like one," one of them said.

"We can see that Wheeljack." Bumblebee said.

"Never mind that let's get it out of that net and see if it's hurt," another said.

"I agree with Ratchet," another said.

"Okay Ratchet you see if you can treat the creature and Perceptor try to find out about and Wheeljack you try to find out where it came from," Optimus said.

"I will call Carly, she might want to help." Spike said.

"Good idea son," Sparkplug said.

Carly came in a flash. "Where is it?" Carly asked.

"In the medical bay we are trying to get the net off," Spike said.

Finally they managed to take the net off. Carly helped Ratchet look. "Well I can find any serious injuries, it has a few cuts, scrapes and bruises but it will be okay," Ratchet said.

"I scanned I see no creature like this in earth's database," Perceptor said. "It might not be from earth," he said.

"But the question is what planet did it come from?" Wheeljack said.

"Poor fella," Carly said bandaging it's tail. "This seems pretty strong," she said.

"Maybe it's prehensile, like on those creatures you humans call monkeys." Bumblebee said.

"Well we better let the creature rest maybe soon we can find out more about it," Optimus said.

Then they left Snarf wrapped in a blanket on the table.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Snarf was starting to wake up. "Oh where am I?' he asked.

"Well what do you know it talks," Ratchet said.

"Ah! Giant robot!" Snarf said jumping.

"Calm down little fella I'm not going to hurt you," Ratchet said.

Snarf ran off knocking somethings down. "Hey stop that," Ratchet said.

"Get away from me!" Snarf said.

"Hey Ratchet is there a party going on in here?" a robot asked.

"Not now Jazz, the creature has woken up and is freaking out," Ratchet said.

"Not another one!" Snarf said and climbed up to the top shelf.

"Get down from there," Ratchet said.

"Get away from me you destructive mutant war machines!" Snarf said.

"You got the machine part right but what do you mean by mutants and war little fella?" Jazz asked.

"You guys were not programmed by the mutants to destroy the Thundercats?" Snarf asked.

"We wouldn't hurt anyone little guy," Jazz said.

"What is going on in here?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus the creature woke up and he thinks we are some kind of war machines built by creatures call mutants," Ratchet said.

"Well little furry creature, we were not built by your mutants, we are Autobots from a planet called Cybertron," Optimus said.

"So you guys are sentient alien robots?" Snarf asked.

"Yes we are living robots made out of living metal," Ratchet said.

"Okay, and sorry for making a mess here I was scared," Snarf said.

"It's okay little guy, we understand it was because you were scared." Jazz said.

Snarf was taken to meet the other Autobots. They introduced themselves. "Nice to meet all of you," Snarf said.

"Now tell us who are you and what are you," Spike said.

"I am Snarf Osbert, and I am a Snarf, I don't like being called Osbert so everyone calls me Snarf," Snarf said.

"Nice to meet you Snarf." Carly said. "Welcome to earth," she said.

"Funny this doesn't look like third earth," Snarf said.

"What do you mean by third earth?" Wheeljack asked.

"When I first arrived on this planet it was called third earth and it's truly an amazing place, full of cool creatures, like Wollos, Bolkins, Unicorns, Mole-men, Brute-men, Warrior maids, and Robear Berbils," Snarf said.

"Hmm I scanned Snarf and he's telling the truth, this Third earth must be earth of another dimension and time," Perceptor said.

"But what planet did you come from?" Bumblebee asked.

"I come from a planet called Thundera and my friends the Thundercats come from there too," Snarf said.

"Are they Snarfs too?" Grimlock asked.

"No they cat like people, Tygra the orange tiger, Cheetara the cheetah, Panthro the black panther, Wilykit and Wilykat the wild cat twins, Pumyra the puma, Lynx-o the blind old lynx, Bengali the white tiger, my nephew Snarfer and Lion-o the lion and he is the lord of the Thundercats." Snarf said.

"I see," Ratchet said.

"I am one of the Thundercats, they say I am big help and rescue them when they really need it, and I used to be Lion-o's nursemaid," Snarf said.

"So you are qualified child caregiver?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes," Snarf said.

"That's weird I thought that was girl thing," Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee, I had babysitter named Glen and he was nice and great babysitter." Spike said.

"Spike is right both boys and girls can give child care." Carly said.

"How am I going to get back?" Snarf asked.

"Don't worry Snarf we will figure it out," Sparkplug said.

"What about those mutants?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Oh they are from the planet Plun-darr. There are five types of mutants, Ratians, Reptilians, Jackalmen, Monkian, and Vulturemen." Snarf said. "They are terrible and evil, they want the eye of Thundera the source of the Thundercats power and they want to use it for evil," he said.

"What is the eye of Thundera?" Jazz asked.

"It's a gem that is mystical and it is in the hilt the sword of omens and the sword is alive and can't be used for evil or be used against a force of good or an innocent life." Snarf said. "Plus only the lord of the Thundercats can only wield it," he said.

"What a cool sword," Blaster said.

"We have other evil enemies, there are the berserkers a group of pirates lead by the terrible Hammerhand. Then there are the Lunataks, the mind master Alluro, the lady of cold Chilla, The sharp eyed Red eye, The master of gravity Tug mug, and tough mount Ammuck and there leader the cruel and small Luna," Snarf said.

"Wow these guys sound just as bad as the Decepticons." Bumblebee said.

"Who are the Decepticons?" Snarf asked.

"They also come from Cybertron but wish to take over the universe and rule it without pity," Optimus said.

"I bet you don't have a guy like Megatron he is their leader and baddest guy in the universe." Bumblebee said.

"Really then haven't met Mum-Ra," Snarf said.

"Who is Mum-Ra?" Optimus asked.

"He is the undead mummy wizard and the servant of the ancient spirits of evil, he is terrible and will do anything to destroy the Thundercats." Snarf said. "He can turn into his more powerful ever living form." he said. "He is an opponent that should not be taken lightly," he said.

"Well don't worry we will try to get you home and I know the Thundercats are trying to find away too," Optimus said.

"Thanks," Snarf said.

On Third Earth the Thundercats were working on a way to bring Snarf home. "I found where Snarf went," Tygra said. "We better find him before he gets into trouble," he said.

"Good," Lion-o said. "Tygra, you and Panthro work on the machine and then we can retrieve Snarf." he said. He was determined to save his old nursemaid.

To be continued.


End file.
